He's In Love With A Stripper
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: "Alright everyone we got a new girl for you tonight she's a feisty 2 toned blonde-Brunette with a smoking' body everybody please welcome Kaitlyn!" Okay i am reposting this but as a One-Shot Only. kay Enjoy!


Sheamus always came to the same strip club with his buddies Punk and John when he came back to his home in Florida. He was never really interested in it but if they liked it he had no problem with it. Tonight he felt like he it was going to be a great night. John and Punk weren't fighting, which was always happening but not tonight, he had the day off from work, which was very rare for a WWE superstar, so it was safe to say his day was going fantastic.

They walked into the club to see familiar settings, the strip club had tables and a bar in which their favorite bartender wade was working, offering drinks to people who had already had too much. Stages that had counters around them that you can sit at where the girls danced on. The place was lit with a lot of black lights and dim lighting. They sat at a table and ordered food and drinks. He took in the surroundings. The girls were going by and talking to the various men in the club. Some will offered lap dances some men had to ask. There were rooms with stalls or individual rooms for where men go to get a dance. Girls on stage were doing the usual dancing to a song.

The DJ spoke up to announce the next girl, "Alright everyone we got a new girl for you tonight she's a feisty 2 toned blonde-Brunette with a smoking' body everybody please welcome Kaitlyn!", the song 'Teach me' By Miguel

_I just want to be wherever you are_  
_I just want to know your there_  
_I just want to see whatever you see_  
_Cause I know you're not too shy to say it_

Just then his eyes popped out of his head when he saw a beautiful curvy blonde with brown locks under the curtain of blonde hair that covered her left eye wearing a white halter crop top and low-rise booty shorts. she was so beautiful he had never seen anything like her, she had breasts a man could drown in, legs that could kill, and a bottom that he could squeeze all night, he didn't know what came over him he just couldn't stop watching her.

_Cause everywhere I go and everyone I touch_  
_What I already know is not enough_  
_And no one has taught me quite like you_  
_Following my eyes searching for the real knowing that there's not much else_  
_Tell me that you hear what I'm saying,_  
_Ooh I swear you know the very best way to..._

He watched her swirl on the pole, her legs wrapping around the pole to climb only to drop down to do the splits. He was sitting in the first row and she locked eyes with him she smiled and kept her eyes locked with his. He was looking at her intensely, with so much lust mixed with something else in his eyes she couldn't put her finger on it, but whatever it was she liked it.

_Teach me, train me, guide me baby (ooh)_  
_Only you can release the love inside me baby (waited my turn and I'm ready to learn)_  
_Teach me, train me, guide me baby (ooh)_

_Release the love inside me baby (ooh)_  
_In and out love me down playing with my dirty mind_

She started to peel off her bra, still looking at him she danced while she took it off, as if she were dancing for him and him only. she played with her breasts and her hands danced down her abdomen to the elastic of her white boy shorts, hooked her fingers into them and slid them down her creamy legs.

_I just want to feel whatever you feel_  
_Feel it at the very same time (yeaah)_  
_I want to know how to make you cry_  
_How to make your body cream_  
_Feel my dirty mind with your favorite erotic dream_  
_Oooh show me what to do_

sheamus watched as she slid her panties down her legs, he then got a gook look at her bare mound, he almost started salivating at the need to lick and suck her bare pussy.

_Cause everywhere I go and everyone I touch_  
_What I already know is not enough_  
_And no one has taught me quite like you_  
_Following my eyes searching for the real_  
_Knowing that it's not much else,_  
_Tell me that you hear what I'm saying,_  
_Ooh I swear you know the very best way to_

Her dance was almost done too soon "Kaitlyn everyone!" the DJ yelled. Everyone clapped and whistled, she took her money and walked off the stage, he was almost sad that she had left the stage, but he shrugged it off and turned to punk and john "yea she was great, i wouldn't mind seeing her every night" punk spoke, they all nodded, "hey what did you think of it sheamus?" "he spoke distractedly "oh ye she was great fella one of the best ones ive seen in a while" he looked at them excitedly, they just looked at him weirdly.

Kaitlyn got off the stage and greeted the two girls that watched the show too AJ and Layla "hey guys what did you think?" "wow you did great for your first time!" Layla said enthusiastically. AJ spoke up "well are you ready to do lap dances, you know gotta get tips and to make your first time easier i want you to go give that guy with the red hair a lap dance since you were eyeing him so hard from the stage" she said knowingly

"yeah doesn't he come here a lot, and he looks really familiar" Layla said, AJ thought hard for a second, then her eyes got wide "oh now i know all 3 of them wrestle for the WWE!, i see them all the time when my brother watches the show" Oh..." they both said in realization. "well lets go". they walked into the club and the immediately walked over to the superstars. Kaitlyn walked over to Sheamus and put her seductive face on she then whispered in his ear "hi baby you wanna private lap dance" all he did was nod. she lead him over to one of the empty rooms. She sat him on the couch starting to take her clothes off "so... whats your name?" she asked even though she knew, he gulped and replied nervously "um sheamus" "well sheamus tell me do you like my body?".

he nodded and she didn't know what came over her at that time she put his hands on her breasts and guided him to knead them slowly. She took her bra off and leaned down to whisper "Fuck me" he laid her down and Kaitlyn's body trembled as Sheamus lowered his mouth to hers.  
sheamus sucked on her lower lip before capturing her upper lip between his alternating back and forth as his hand eased her panties down. He moved his hand to ease her dress off her shoulders and down her hips.

Kaitlyn's hands worked the buttons of sheamus' shirt. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders.  
sheamus lifted her, easing her back onto the couch His hands traveled up the length of her legs, palms pressed against the heat of her soft skin.

Sheamus pushed her legs apart with his hands as he moved upward.  
Kaitlyn moaned giving into the sensations letting her mind go. Sheamus' hands moved steadily upward caressing her thighs and spreading them apart. She gasped her eyes opening as he softly kissed her mound nuzzling his nose and inhaling her scent. Kaitlyn's legs trembled as she felt his hot breath against her.

Kaitlyn shuddered as his fingers opened her and she felt the slightly roughened wet texture of his tongue lick her from entrance to clit. Kaitlyn's fingers fisted the edges of the couch as she bit down on her lower lip in the realization that a complete stranger was about to go down on her. Kaitlyn was no prude but she had very little experience in this arena. Her eyes widened in shock as he plunged his tongue inside her. "Sheamus!" she cried out her hips lifting off the couch involuntarily.

Kaitlyn squirmed on the bed, the flesh of her lower lip pulled tightly between her teeth. Her body was tensed as she fought the sensations that Sheamus' tongue was creating as it moved in and out of her lower body. Licking.

Exploring. Plunging. She was beginning to get dizzy. "Sheamus" Kaitlyn whimpered. "You don't have to-" her voice trailed off. Kaitlyn grabbed for his arm. "It is okay, Sheamus. You don't have to do anymore. I'm good," she whispered embarrassment creeping into her voice.  
"You want to continue? That?" Kaitlyn asked biting down harder on her lower lip and avoiding Sheamus eyes.  
Sheamus sat up abruptly.

"You think I don't want to?"  
Kaitlyn nodded. "I thought you were finished,"  
Sheamus studied Kaitlyn's face. "I don't think I will ever be finished doing that to you,"  
Kaitlyn looked at him, an expression of shock crossed her features.  
"Talk to me, Kaitlyn," Sheamus whispered.

"What's going on? If you didn't like what I was doing-"  
"God, no. That is not it. It felt so good, Sheamus. I just, in the past, guys have not really-" Kaitlyn stumbled over her words feeling more and more stupid.  
"So, you liked it?" Sheamus said needing that clarified first.  
"God, yes!" Kaitlyn said.

Sheamus grinned. "Kaitlyn, I don't know what kind of idiots you have been with in the past but let me make something clear to you. I want to taste you. I love how you taste, how you feel, how you smell, everything," Sheamus whispered as he leaned over her placing soft open-mouthed kisses on her caramel colored abdomen.

He could feel the quiver of her abdominal muscles. He drew her quivering skin lightly between his teeth. "God, you taste so fucking good everywhere especially inside," Sheamus continued as he inserted a solitary finger inside her.  
Kaitlyn moaned as she gripped the couch.

Sheamus fingers played softly between her folds, his finger moving slowly in and out of her. She whimpered as he steadily made his way down her body his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses and what tomorrow would be a string of hickeys.

Sheamus raised his head. "Spread your legs for me. Wide," Sheamus commanded,  
Kaitlyn groaned at the husky low baritone request letting her legs fall open.  
Sheamus shifted maneuvering himself over her thigh to settle himself between her legs.  
Kaitlyn raised her head as Sheamus hovered over her lower half.

She swallowed hard as she watched his eyes narrow, his tongue flick out instinctively to lick his lips, and his nostrils fare. She could feel the wetness between her legs grow accompanied by a deep ache.

Sheamus lifted his hooded gaze to hers. "I want you so much," he gritted out before descending upon her.  
Kaitlyn let out a long moan as Sheamus pulled his finger out readjusting her, opening her, and exposing her for his tongue.

He was everywhere at once. On her clit, between her folds, and inside her with his tongue. Kaitlyn grabbed the couch unable to hold back the string of sounds that emitted from her mouth. "Mmmm. Oh. Ahhh. God. Sheamus!" she cried out feeling his tongue rubbing the roof of her vagina. Her breathing accelerated her hands leaving the sheets and moving to Sheamus head. "Please! Please! God! Don't stop! Please!' Kaitlyn cried out as walls spasmed around his tongue.

"Sheamus!" she screamed writhing against his mouth.  
Sheamus groaned sliding his hands around to her ass and lifting her off the bed. He kept going hearing her cries of pleasure, tasting her wetness seeping onto his tongue, letting her ride his mouth.

She tasted so good, he dug his hands tighter into her ass as he eagerly ate at her. Sheamus grunted feeling the sudden rush of release and wetness in his own pants as they both climaxed.  
Kaitlyn lay back on the couch fighting to catch her breath. She felt Sheamus place a soft kiss over her mound, her thigh, and her lower abdomen before he sat up removing his clothes.

Kaitlyn watched him undress still in a post coital daze. Her eyes trailed hungrily down his chiseled chest now glistening with sweat to his narrow waist and still lower to his erection which jutted out long, thick, and glistening with cum. Kaitlyn swallowed hard her eyes fluttering up to his. "Did you?" she whispered astonished.

"Fuck, ye. I couldn't hold off baby. Ya taste so fucking good. I love it," Sheamus growled crawling up the length of her body.  
Kaitlyn trembled. "You're still-?" Kaitlyn's question was cut short as Sheamus pushed the head of his cock into her.

"Fuck," Sheamus ground out. "God, Kaitlyn. The things you do to me," he grunted capturing her mouth hungrily with his own.  
Kaitlyn moaned as he began making his way into her all the while whispering to her between kisses and thrusts.

"God,Kaitlyn. Jesus Christ, it feels so fucking good. So fucking tight. God, I fucking love it,"  
He sucked her lower lip between his. "I love being inside ya,"  
Kaitlyn whimpered her hands sliding down the slick hot skin of his back to his ass. She gripped his ass tighter urging him along in his entry feeling the strain of his muscles bunching as he flexed and moved to get inside her..

She raised and spread her legs trying to open herself up as much as possible. She moaned as his chest rubbed and pressed against hers. Her nipples hardened and she arched up for more contact.  
Sheamus groaned sliding his hands down to cup her breasts. His thumbs rubbed rough but lovingly over her nipples.  
Kaitlyn moaned into his mouth as he nipped at her upper lip she gasped.  
"Kaitlyn," he groaned her name like a prayer. "That's it, baby. Oh yeah," Sheamus whispered hotly against her mouth feeling her inner channel tighten on his cock. "God, you feel like heaven baby,"

Kaitlyn whimpered the friction building tighter between them. Her hands clenched his ass tighter. "Sheamus," she cried out. "Harder, please!"  
Sheamus slid his hands down between their grinding bodies his fingers sliding over her slippery wet inner thighs to cup them in the cradle of his elbows. He slid his hands up the length of her back settling on her shoulders to hold her in place for his thrusts. "Kaitlyn, baby," Sheamus moaned into her mouth. "Hard?"

"Yes!" Kaitlyn cried out.  
Sheamus detached his mouth from hers his eyes darkening. "I want to fuck you so hard,"  
"Please!" Kaitlyn whispered breathlessly.

Sheamus hands tightened on her shoulders before he pulled almost completely from her body. He growled thrusting back in hard, setting a deep powerful rhythm. sheamus cries filled the air mixed with Kaitlyn's whimpers of pleasure as he moved inside her relentlessly.  
"Kaitlyn!" Sheamus roared slamming into her. His body shook as she tightened around him and he spilled deep inside her, coating her.

Sheamus collapsed on top of Kaitlyn. He struggled to catch his breath, nuzzling her neck and planting a soft kiss just behind her ear. "Wow im gonna be in so much trouble" she whispered, they both just chuckled.

* * *

_ Review... please_

_ oh and the link to listen to the song Teach me By Miguel watch?v=6lv1RXFpV8c_


End file.
